


Sulfur and Silk - Fanart

by Lissabeth



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21737062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lissabeth/pseuds/Lissabeth
Summary: - Tossing the witch to the floor, Thor growled, “What are you? You’re some kind of creature, a freak!” -
Relationships: Loki/Thor (Marvel)
Comments: 18
Kudos: 55





	Sulfur and Silk - Fanart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheBdelliumLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBdelliumLady/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Sulfur and Silk](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21204386) by [TheBdelliumLady](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBdelliumLady/pseuds/TheBdelliumLady). 



> I'm in love with Sulfur and Silk by TheBdelliumLady. Just amazing story and writhing, i had the strongest desire to draw one of the moments in the fic. I'm not really happy about how it came out but i am to not going to start over again. 
> 
> A gift for you TheBdelliumLady, you are doing amazing work.
> 
> hope u like it :)

\- Tossing the witch to the floor, Thor growled, “What are you? You’re some kind of creature, a freak!” -


End file.
